


Late Night Thought

by spicycroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycroissant/pseuds/spicycroissant
Summary: “I want a kid.”It came all the sudden and blunt, as everything else he said did. In this peaceful moment, with her hand running through his hair as he laid on her chest...Something short and based off my own headcanons for these two.





	Late Night Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon I have is the two never really get married due to eachother's personal fears of commitment, but the two stay together and are everything minus the title. Eventually Plumeria does end up having a child with Guzma, but it takes a while for her to give in.

“I want a kid.”

It came all the sudden and blunt, as everything else he said did. In this peaceful moment, with her hand running through his hair as he laid on her chest, the world began to slow down. Darkness encased the trailer save for a strip of light from the moon that shined down through the open window onto the end of the small bed. Thanks to the open window and the night time breeze, the steam and smell dissipated and all that remained were the two.

Hoping she heard wrong, Plumeria chuckled lightly, “Are you telling me your grunts weren’t your kids?”

Guzma rolled onto his side, making sure to keep his head on his chest so she wouldn’t stop massaging his scalp. His loss for a coherent sentence to explain himself was mistaken as silence that told Plumeria the subject was over, and a part of him wished he never spoke to begin with.

She exhaled heavily and closed her eyes, carrying on with running her fingers through the white, shaggy hair while he struggled to find the words, but not so easily defeated Guzma blurted out, “I’m serious, Plumes,” his voice boomed against the walls, and by the ceasing of her hand through his hair, Guzma knew he acquired Plumeria’s attention as well.

This time the silence was thick and heavy, weighing over them waiting to drop and smother the two unless someone spoke up. Not wanting to show hesitation, the young man moved to continue speaking, but his attempts were cut short by the beautiful woman’s sharp tongue.

“Damn, should've stayed with Blondie if that was your goal,” though her exhaustion from earlier events made her voice monotone, Guzma easily caught on to her sass. It’s been some time since the mess he walked into when he was younger, yet Plumeria felt like it could’ve been yesterday. Even badass woman like her can get insecure, he figured, and she had the right to.

“I’d only bring this up with you,” he spoke with a roll of his eyes, trying to be level headed for her sake, “You act as if I didn’t just fuck your brains out, c’mon Plumes.” With a crinkle of her nose and furrowing of her brows at his crude truth, she couldn’t help but groan.

“Shouldn’t we at least be married before you bring up shit like that?”

Guzma maneuvered to her side to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to him. As reluctant as she was over the topic, she loved being close like this. It was a specific warmth she reveled in delightfully. Once embracing her comfortably, he murmured, “It’d be worth seeing you in a dress, but we ain’t the type for that, huh?”

 With a short moan of agreement, Plumeria gave a lopsided smile. Even after years of being by his side through thick and thin, the idea of a committed title stressed her out, but it was relieving to know she wasn’t alone in that feeling. “So you wouldn’t want to get hitched, but having a baby’s fine?” some humor lingered in her voice and a smirk tugged at Guzma’s lips.

“Like we wouldn’t be good parents.”

“We’d be great parents,” she encouraged.

“We’d be the fucking worst parents, Plumes.”

He beamed when Plumeria had to stifle a charmed laugh. The delinquent could only blush when he felt her cheeks raise against his chest and knew she was smiling.


End file.
